A well-known class of insecticides includes the polychlorinated cyclic hydrocarbons with endomethylenebridged structures. These compounds are prepared by the well-known Diels-Alder [4+2] cyclo-addition reaction.
The tradenames of various of these insecticides are: Chlordane, Heptachlor, Heptachlor expoxide, Betadihydroheptachlor, Telodrin, Aldrin, Dieldrin, Endrin, Endosulfan (Thiodan), Aldodan, Mirex and Nonachlor.
These insecticides are conventionally used for the control of cockroaches, ants, termites and other household pets, soil insects and a variety of vegetable and field crop pests. They are good contact insecticides whose symptoms of poisoning include disturbance of the ganglia of the central nervous system upon absorption by the insect.